Magolor
Magolor is the deuteragonist revealed true primary antagonist of Kirby's Return to Dreamland, also known as Kirby: Return to Dreamland or Kirby Adventure Wii, and hails from the dimension know as Halcandra. He is the pilot of his flying ship, the Lor Starcutter. Story Before the game starts, Magolor tries to use the Lor Starcutter to overthrow the ruler of Halcandra, Landia, and steal the Master Crown to gain immense power and control the universe. However, he fails, his ship is damaged and Magolor flees into another dimension. He crashes into the planet Popstar, and several key parts of the Lor Starcutter break off the ship and scatter across the land. However, Magolor meets up with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and the Bandana Waddle Dee and he convinces them to help him fix his ship. They manage to find all five missing parts and the Lor Starcutter can fly again. Magolor then decides to use the foursome to help him defeat Landia, and tricks them into coming to Halcandra and helping him. Once Landia is defeated by Kirby and friends, Magolor comes in and steals Landia's Master Crown, reveals his intentions and flies through a dimensional portal towards Popstar. However, the four heroes chase after him on Landia and destroy the Starcutter. He then engages in a battle between his former pawns in a two phase battle, but in the end is defeated as the Master Crown shatters. Magolor vanishes into light, yet manages to somehow survive later. Magolor appears again in Kirby's Dream Collection, having built a theme park for Kirby apparently to make up for his previous actions. Magolor can be raced in the Special Edition, and apparently is embracing some of his darker powers. At the end of the game, Magolor departs with the Lor Starcutter and bids Kirby farewell before riding off. Trivia * Magolor strongly hints that he knows another Kirby villain, Marx. * It is possible Magolor was no longer evil by the time of the final battle, and was being controlled by the Master Crown itself. This is evidence when Magolor Soul's description refers to him as a ''sad shell. ''This is further supported by his redemption in the next game. * Magolor is the only Kirby villain to ever redeem himself. * It is theorized that the master crown contains the essence of 02, which is supported by Magolor Soul's mouth eye. With that in mind, Magolor is categorized as Possessed/Brainwashed. (Via this theory) Gallery Magolor Boss 1.png|Magolor's first form Magolor Boss 2.png|Magolor's 2nd form Magolor Soul.png|Magolor's 2nd form in extra mode Magolor_ex.png|Magalor's first form in extra mode. Category:Kirby Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Trickster Category:Aliens Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Summoners Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammerer Category:Cryomancers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Liars Category:Bosses Category:Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Remorseful Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Genius Category:Male Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hegemony Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains